Christmas 2016
by RavenRose8
Summary: Just another Christmas one shot featuring a lovely cast of characters.


It was barely five in the morning, the sun hadn't even thought about lighting the sky up quite yet, at least not for another hour but that didn't stop the woman in the house from being excited.

"Wake up! Come on wake up already!" A rather excited Neopolitan Gelato said as she shook her partner awake.

"It's still early, go back to sleep Nea." Ruby Rose said tiredly, waving off Neo.

"But it's Christmas! Come on Rubes, wake up!" Neo yelled as she pushed Ruby to wake her up.

"Right I'm up." Ruby grumbled as she rolled out of bed, eyes half closed still. "Why don't you go toilet before we head down." Ruby suggested softly.

"Ok." Neo said, jumping up out of bed and headed into the toilet leaving Ruby alone in the room.

Smiling Ruby opened her eyes up fully, though she wouldn't admit it Neo's enthusiasm was contagious this morning.

It was Neo's first proper Christmas in her life. She was an orphan at birth because of her strange eyes, the village she came from were suspicious about her ever-changing eye colour, something she couldn't control so young.

Then when Roman had picked her up for her abilities she still never celebrated it. But now after the world was at peace with all the fighting finally over, and with Ruby as her fiancé it was something Ruby wanted to make truly special for the love of her life.

She had been planning all of this for almost two months, including what her presents to Neo would be and everything was carefully planned, including the dinner they would be going to at her parents' house.

"Done!" Neo called out excitedly as she bounced back into the room, dressing gown on to ward off the chill in the air alongside Ruby's one.

"Thank you dear." Ruby said, putting the gown on. "Ready to head downstairs?" Ruby asked.

"Yep!" Neo yelled.

Ruby laughed at how excited she was, "Calm down, don't want to wake everything up do you?" Ruby stated. "Come on." Ruby said, linking her arm with Neo's.

"I'm just excited." Neo said as she danced down the stairs with Ruby.

"Wait a few minutes." Ruby said as she wandered into the kitchen, putting the kettle on for the pair.

Coming back to Neo, Ruby handed her a cup of coffee to wake her up, not like she needed it. "Come on then." Ruby said as she opened the door to the living room.

The brightly decorated tree was lit up with lights all around it with all sorts of decorations around it and underneath were large piles of presents. All for the two women there.

"Go on then, why don't you sort them." Ruby said, almost as if she was talking to a child on their first Christmas as they excitedly went about everything.

Sitting down with the coffee, Ruby slowly sipped at it while Neo handed over all the gifts to each of them, a much larger pill for Neo was obvious.

"Come on then, let's start opening them." Ruby said, as Neo looked towards her. The pair tore through the wrapping paper to reveal the presents beneath them.

Ruby thanked Neo at the new books and clothes she had been given, but she was eagerly watching Neo once she had finished opening her presents.

There were two she was looking for, one was at the bottom of the pile and was made to be nothing special or stand out, but it was something special, at least in her eyes.

Once Neo reached it, she subtly got her scroll out to record the moment to come as she watched Neo unwrap the present, at first it was a plain cardboard box that wasn't anything special.

Neo looked towards Ruby in confusion, but Ruby simply nodded her head towards it for Neo to continue.

Opening the box, Ruby watched as Neo seemed to shake, almost dropping the box but instead placed it down gently as she removed what was inside it.

Out of the box came a large red cloak, fur lining the hood and the edges of it. Like Ruby's latest cloak with the fur.

"This…this is…" Neo stammered out.

"Put it on." Ruby said softly.

Neo did as instruct, wrapping the cloak around herself as she clipped it together with a small rose symbol which mixed with her own symbol.

As soon as Neo put it on however it started to change colour, it was only slight at first but eventually the whole cloak changed to a soft pink before changing yet again. It went through the colours, red, pink, brown, white and silver. All the colours blending together as they changed.

"It can be controlled so you can choose the colour and actually put more into the mix if you chose. Its fur lined like mine to keep you warm but I the hottest of temperatures you won't overheat as it'll protect you." Ruby explained as she leant forward.

"This is amazing. Thank you." Neo said, hugging Ruby tightly before kissing her.

"That's not all." Ruby said, and with a quick change of positions, Neo was the one sitting on the chair and Ruby was kneeling in front of her.

"I know that you proposed first, beating me to it and that we agreed that I'll wear the ring. I couldn't help but get you one, I…I designed it myself." Ruby said as she opened the ring box she had to reveal the simple silver band but on the top, was a small red crystal, with smaller crystals woven into the silver.

"It doesn't change colours but each colour in there is a representation of us. While the red is dominating like the pink is dominate on mine. I just, I wanted to give you a ring as well." Ruby explained as she was stuttering a little through her words.

"May I?" Ruby asked as she held Neo's hand.

"Yes." Neo said softly, not believing what was happening as Ruby placed the ring onto her finger.

"I love you." Ruby said as she leaned up to kiss Neo once more.

Neo deepened the kiss as she moved to wrap her legs around Ruby as the pair fell back to the floor as their actions started to get more and more heated.

"Bedroom?" Ruby asked breathlessly in one break.

"Yes." Neo replied as she brought Ruby into another kiss as said woman used her speed to get them to the bedroom.

 **Several hours later.**

"We need to get up." Neo said.

"A few more minutes." Ruby replied tiredly, hugging Neo closer to her.

"We were supposed to be at your parent's half an hour ago." Neo pointed out.

"Alright then." Ruby said, not happy that she had to move from her comfortable position but got up regardless.

"Shower together?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"Come on then." Neo said as she climbed out of Ruby's arms, smiling towards Ruby as the pair went into the bathroom together.

 **One hour later.**

They arrived outside the rather large house in Patch, both wrapped in their cloaks with Neo's taking on a red like Ruby's.

Underneath the pair wore black trousers and Christmas themed shirts. Thick boots protected their feet as they walked up the snow-covered path to the front door, knocking on it gently.

"Hello Ruby, Neo." Winter Schnee greeted as she opened the door to the pair. "Running a bit late, were we?" Winter asked.

"Sorry about that, is everyone in the living room?" Ruby asked her half-sister.

"They are. Everyone's here. Though Blake and her family aren't coming till tomorrow. They wanted to spend some time as a family." Winter informed the pair.

"It'll be good to see them all again." Neo said, remembering how welcoming and kind Blake's family were, especially how receptive they were to the fact that their daughter was dating Winter Schnee.

"Come on then, better see everyone." Winter said as she led them both through the house towards the living room where a rather large tree was in the corner of the room.

"Hello mothers. Weiss." Ruby greeted.

"Summer, Mizu, Weiss it's nice to see you all again. How are you all?" Neo asked politely.

"We're good. It was quite a pleasant morning and relaxed. What about you? How was your morning?" Mizu asked kindly.

"It was nice, though we woke up rather early. Someone was quite excited." Ruby said, looking towards Neo.

"I'm guessing you liked your gifts?" Summer asked as she took note of Neo's new additions.

"I love them, and thank you for what you got me." Neo said, referring to the necklace that had come from Summer and Mizu.

"And thank you. So how do you rate your first Christmas so far?" Weiss asked.

"It's lovely so far, very eventful already. I love it." Neo said rather happy with how it had been going.

"Oh? Is that why you were so late today?" Summer asked, eyeing the duo up as if she knew what they had done.

"Mother, do you need help with any of the food?" Ruby asked as she steered the conversation away as she knew Neo was rather uncomfortable talking about this with other people.

"I need to get the potatoes ready and some of the veg. You can help me prepare it." Summer said, the two Rose women leaving the room to go to the kitchen together.

"So, I'm guessing Ruby surprised you with her gifts for you." Mizu stated.

"Yes, she did. Did you know about them?" Neo asked as she blushed slightly at how happy she was with the gifts.

"She asked for some materials from me but that was it, I wasn't too sure what exactly she was doing." Mizu replied.

"Can I see?" Winter asked rather excitedly as she took notice of the ring adorning Neo's finger.

"Here." Neo said, holding her hand up for the others to look at it.

"That's beautiful." Weiss and Winter both said as they looked at the ring.

"It is, isn't it?" Neo said, happily displaying the ring.

The group then carried on talking about what they had been up to recently and what their plans for the next year were.

 **Inside the kitchen.**

"So, I'm guessing she liked the gifts considering you were late?" Summer asked her daughter, not caring how embarrassing it was.

"Yes. She was surprised by the ring though, which was what I wanted. And she loves the cloak, I'm just glad she'd be protected." Ruby said softly as she put the cut vegetables into the pot.

"That's so sweet, but I'm pretty sure she can protect herself. Anyway, there isn't many threats nowadays, the Grimm are almost extinct and everyone else is focusing on rebuilding." Summer said.

"Almost. There's still some around and you never know with people. But I'm content to live in this new peace and just relax." Ruby answered.

"I'm sure many share your thoughts on this, not many people remember peace." Summer replied.

"Well I'm hoping that eventually there will people who remember nothing of fighting. The world will always need fighters but hopefully it won't need them on the scale as it did." Ruby replied as she heard the doorbell ring.

"Is that your guests?" Summer asked, in on Ruby's plan.

"Yep. Want to meet them?" Ruby asked as she washed her hands.

"Of course." Summer replied, doing the same as Ruby as they both headed to the door.

Opening the door to reveal Blake standing in front of them alongside a much taller man and a shorter woman. Both looking like Blake though but with much shorter hair.

"Hello Sir, ma'am, Blake. It's nice to see you all again." Ruby said as she shook all their hands.

"You must be Ruby and Summer. Blake has told us much about you. It's a pleasure to finally put a face to the name." The large man said as his hand dwarfed Ruby's but the grip Ruby returned was strong. "My name is Ghira and this is my wife Kali." The man, Ghira introduced.

"A pleasure, dinner shouldn't be too long now but how about I introduce you to the rest of my family?" Ruby offered to them.

"That would be wonderful." Kali said as the trio headed inside.

"Does Winter know about this?" Summer asked her daughter.

"Nope. She hasn't met Blake's parents yet either, so this should be interesting." Ruby said with a smirk. She knew how much Winter wished Blake could spend Christmas with her this year but she understood about the woman seeing her parents.

But Ruby, who had met Ghira and Kali before knew them both and had pulled a few strings after speaking to them. It helped that she had access to some rather fast flying jets as well.

"It'd be lovely to finally meet my daughter's girlfriend, she never brings anyone home." Kali spoke up, looking towards her daughter.

"That's not true. I brought Sun home and I brought Ruby and Neo home before." Blake defended.

"Sun followed you and Ruby and Neo arrived at our village, you didn't bring them." Ghira said as she agreed with his wife.

"Come on, time to scare Winter." Ruby said as she headed into the lounge. "Hey everyone, look who I found." Ruby said as she revealed Blake, whose parents stood a little further back.

"Blake!" Winter yelled out as she rushed over to her girlfriend. "I thought you were with your family?" Winter said.

"I am." Blake said as Winter managed to look beyond Blake to see two people behind Blake.

"Um…um…hi?" Winter stuttered as she wasn't sure what to say in front of Blake's parents.

"Hello Winter, Blake has told us plenty about you. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Kali." Blake's mother said as she introduced herself, pulling Winter into a hug.

"I'm Ghira, Blake's father. You're much better than that boy she brought home before." Ghira said as he held his hand out to Winter.

"Ah it's a pleasure to meet you sir." Winter greeted as she returned the firm handshake.

"Please call me Ghira. Now I don't think I've meet anyone else here quite yet." Ghira said as he looked towards the others.

"This is my mother Mizu Rose-Schnee, alongside my sister Weiss Schnee. And you already know my other mother Summer Rose-Schnee and my sister Ruby alongside her fiancé Neo." Winter said as she introduced everyone.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope you don't mind us crashing your Christmas." Kali said politely.

"It's fine, we don't mind. It's not as if we don't have enough room here." Mizu replied as she stood up to greet them.

"How did you get here? I thought you were staying home though at the village?" Winter asked.

"Well Ruby got into contact with me, explaining that the two of you missed each other and that she'd like to invite us all here. We agreed as we've been wanting to meet you for a while now alongside your family so Ruby sent an airship for us." Ghira answered.

Winter turned to look at Ruby, a mixture between a glare and being grateful towards her sister as she couldn't decide between the two. "Thank you Ruby." Winter said, choosing to go somewhere in between the two.

Pulling Ruby into a hug, she intended it to be tighter than normal to an almost painful point as she squeezed Ruby painfully.

"You're welcome." Ruby managed to get out as Winter eventually released her. "Well I better check on dinner." Ruby said as she left the room, Neo following behind her.

Ruby slipped into the kitchen with Neo just behind her, it was just an excuse to get out of the room for the moment, while she set everything up and enjoyed spending time with her family sometimes there was such thing as too much attention on her.

"Are you alright?" Neo whispered into Ruby's ear as she hugged her from behind.

"I will be. It's just, I didn't think they'd all be looking at me." Ruby mumbled back, leaning against the counter for support.

"It was such a sweet thing you did for them both. Spending Christmas together is always something wonderful." Neo said as she sought to take Ruby's mind off things.

Ever since the end of all the fighting and the slow decline in the Grimm. Though Ruby and Neo would still go on missions together to help villages and other places around Remnant.

But one thing that Ruby struggled with throughout, ever since she was made to lead in the fighting was she couldn't face all the attention in a room being placed on her. While fighting, it was easy to ignore as she could focus on winning the battle but in other situations there was nothing.

But Neo was always there to help her through this times, something no one in her family knew about as Ruby kept it secret from them.

"I just wanted Winter to finally meet Blake's parents, she keeps putting it off and Christmas seemed like a good time to do it and Blake's family were happy to join us." Ruby informed her.

"Either way, it's great. So, how's dinner coming along?" Neo asked to change the topic.

"Going well, should all be ready in an hour, I was thinking that maybe next year we could host everyone?" Ruby asked.

"That sounds wonderful, though would we fit everyone?" Neo asked.

Though they had a large house it would be a bit cramped with everyone around there though it did sound like a good idea and Neo knew just how much Ruby loved to cook, and while Neo had the hobby of designing clothes and outfits as an alternate to fighting, Ruby had picked up cooking which she got from her mother.

"I think we would fit everyone, we could always expand it a little." Ruby suggested.

"We'll see." Neo replied as she thought about all the work that would need to be done. "It smells wonderful though." Neo said.

"Hopefully it'll taste as well as it'll smell." Ruby commented.

"Ready to join them all again?" Neo asked as a few minutes of quiet between the two.

"Yeah, yeah I should be alright now. Wonder what they're doing." Ruby asked as the pair left the kitchen to head back to the others.

Entering the living room, they saw everyone cuddled with their significant other as they sat their watching a film, a weird one called Elf.

Ruby and Neo seamlessly slipped into a chair together with Neo cuddling Ruby from behind as they waited for dinner to be finished.

As the movie was entering the credits, Ruby got up to check on dinner and when she called out that it was ready, Summer and Neo both headed into the kitchen to help Ruby out while Mizu directed everyone to the dining table.

Inside the dining room there were candles decorating the middle and giving the room a soft glow as the lights were dimmed. Plates were laid out with cutlery and crackers between each place. In the middle, there were a series of spaces for the food to be placed. Wine bottles scattered around the table.

Mizu directed everyone to sit down, the parents on one side while the kids went on the other. Once everyone was sat down the food started to be placed down in front of them all.

Summer and Neo brought in the vegetables and potatoes alongside stuffing and gravy. As they finished they all sat down as Ruby arrived with a rather large turkey.

Half of it was already cut into slices so people could get food quickly and Ruby placed it into the middle of the table before taking her seat next to Neo.

Before they all started eating though Mizu stood up with her wine glass, "So as a sort of tradition one of us makes a little speech before we dig in, normally I'm the one roped into it but this year I think Ruby should have that honour." Mizu said, as she nodded towards Ruby to get her to stand.

Ruby stood up hesitantly as she wasn't used to this, although she'd made speeches before it wasn't a normal thing for her.

"Well I'm not sure what to really say, we survived another year. I guess this is one of the most peaceful years we've had in quite some time. We've got some new people joining us this year, which I'm always grateful for. I'm not really sure what else I could really say other then I hope next year we're all still here and celebrating again together." Ruby said as she raised her glass a little higher as she finished, "But for now, let's eat." Ruby said.

No one needed the invitation as the food started to get dished out, everyone taking a healthy serving of all the available food.

Crackers were pulled, and the random trivia questions were asked before finally settling in to eat their food.

It was a rather fun and different affair for them all as they all spent Christmas together as a rather large and extended family. As dinner was consumed and they all moved onto desert before finally having their fill of food.

They all returned to the living room as they settled down to enjoy another movie as they allowed their food to settle.

Before long though it was getting late as they moved from watching different Christmas themed movies to card games that were played in good humour though night was quickly falling upon them and while Blake and her family were staying for the night, Ruby and Neo were not.

"We'll be around tomorrow to see you off." Ruby said to Blake and her parents, shaking their hands as they were at the door.

"Thank you for inviting us here Ruby, and we'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night." Ghira said.

With that they left, heading back home to enjoy the last few hours of the night together as they would do most years.

"That was a nice thing to do for Winter and Blake." Neo said as they climbed into the car.

"I know Winter kept putting it off, so I was a little annoyed and well, I think you should spend time with people you love at Christmas and I was all too happy to help, plus I had a pilot that owed me a favour." Ruby explained as she pulled away.

"Well either way it was sweet." Neo replied and the rest of the journey was made in comfortable quiet.

As they were climbing into bed together after getting home, Ruby asked. "How was your first real Christmas?" Ruby asked softly.

"Amazing, thank you my little rose." Neo said lovingly as she pulled Ruby into a deep kiss as she slid on top of her.

 **A/N**

 **Have a merry Christmas everyone, and a happy new year.**


End file.
